unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinkle's Tinkerings
Jinkle is here to assist you with you needs. Skill or Tag 1) Mechanisms 2) Chemistry Spell Circles 1) Via Vas Glym First oak shelf Razor-sharp brrragas- These low steel claws have razor sharp blades attached to a thick band that fits over the hands. Spikes decorate the back of the claws, making them look even more deadly. It is 12 inches by 4 inches by 10 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 6 pounds. It is of average quality. It can be used with one hand. It needs proficiency in the knives and rapiers skill to wield effectively. Its use benefits from a balance of power and precision. You may slash and attack with this weapon. It is worn on the left hand and right hand. Small-sized razor-sharp brrragas- These low steel claws have razor sharp blades attached to a thick band that fits over the hands. Spikes decorate the back of the claws, making them look even more deadly. These brrragas look like they will fit on a small hand only. Topaz-tipped black prods- Shards of vibrant yellow skyfire topaz are anchored into side niches of the prod and secured with a wrapping of sildok wire, allowing two needles made from matching metal to protrude from the top and act as electrical conductors. An eelskin grip at the base of the black rod provides a sure and comfortable grip on this strange looking contraption. It is 12 inches by 2 inches by 2 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 1 pound. It is of average quality. It looks like it is used in combat. Second oak shelf Small bullet mold- Shaped vaguely like a waffle iron, each wide rectangular section is bored with thirty-five cavities each. The hand wrought mold has an integral handle with a centrally-mounted pivot. Along the end are a series of small securing pins, for locking the halves together. It is 35 inches by 2 inches by 4 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It can hold an item that is 5 inches by 5 inches by 5 inches. It can hold 8 fluid ounces. Automatic crossbow- A yew shortbow has been welded perpendicularly to the end of a section of dyrewood, creating a formidable weapon. A long metal handle is attached to the top of the stock and a casing extends over the bolt load. On the bottom of the weapon is an opening for a bolt clip. It is 40 inches by 12 inches by 8 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 5 pounds. It is of average quality. It looks like you can cock, load, release, and unload it. Wrist-worn projectile launchers- A thin lever has been fitted into this long hollow steel tube mounted atop a padded plywood base. Two bands of leather allow the mechanical launcher to be worn fastened securely to the wrist and inner-arm. It is 7 inches by 3 inches by 3 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It looks like you can load a dart into it. It looks like it is used in combat. Clips- The bolt clip has an opening on the bottom that appears large enough to accept crossbow bolts. Covering the aperture is a slat of heavy metal that needs to be opened to insert bolts, and then closed to hold them in place. There are 0 bolts remaining in this clip. It is 2 inches by 8 inches by 3 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 2 pounds. It is of average quality. Piles of silvery darts- Pile of burnished darts- Small lead ingot- This precious metal ingot has a eight-sided octagonal shape. It is 6 inches by 1 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 1 pound. It is of average quality. You discern that it may be melted for its lead. First heap These come in steel. bronze, copper, or Iron. they can may be melted to make other items. Small plate Small rivet, Rod Spring Screw Wire Length of wire Second heap Steel, iron, bronze, or copper assemblies Small rabu bladder Small whitish powder clot Small greenish vials Small vial of grayish fluid Steel assemblies Small blue orb. Other Features Workbench: Mechanists can assemble crafted weapons on these. Category:Shops Category:Kaezar Category:Trainers Category:Mechanists